MI GUARDIAN ETERNO
by Eliel07
Summary: Mi corazón salto como loco al observarlo y enseguida mis mejillas iban cogiendo rubor, no sé porque me sentí avergonzada, y diminuta ante su mirada, lo que si sabía era que este hombre seria mi perdición.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi mis amores aki me presento con una nueva espero que haga latir sus corazones xk me estoy esforzando en lo máximo jejeje Sin aburrirlos más disfrútenlo.**

 **MI GUARDIAN ETERNO**

PRIMERA NOCHE: TÚ LLEGADA

Al atardecer casi a punto de oscurecer caminaba por los pasillos del edificio de mi padre hacia su oficina ubicada en la última planta del edificio, me dirigía al ascensor cuando escuche la voz de la recepcionista.

Muy buenas tardes señorita Heartfilia.-

Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, soy una chica de ojos chocolates, de cabellera rubia y de contextura bien proporcionada, me encanta ser alegre con todos o bueno casi todos.

Buenos tardes.- respondí desde el interior del ascensor que a su vez se cerraba sus puertas.

Al interior de este presione el botón hacia la última planta en el camino me iba encontrando con el personal de la empresa quienes me saludaban en todo el trayecto. Algunos eran saludos sinceros, otros eran solo saludos por obligación.

Mi curiosidad salió a flote y me puse a pensar.

Que pensaran estas personas, pensaran que por un saludo dirigido a mi harán puntos con mi padre?- mi mente se llenó de este tipo de pensamientos.

Pero en el fondo de mi ser me molestaba esa clase de personas eran un montón de hipócritas. La clase de personas que más odiaba en el mundo. Sinceramente prefería a las personas que me dijeran las cosas de frente por más que me doliera de esta manera me ayudaría a distinguir cuales eran mis amigos y no atormentarme pensando que uno de mis amigos en realidad era mi enemigo.

Mi mente salió de su trance al oír el pitido del ascensor y las puertas abrirse, frente a mi estaba el pasillo que me llevaría a la oficina de mi padre al costado izquierdo se encontraba la secretaria de mi padre y mi mejor amiga Levy McGarden una mujer muy inteligente y a pesar de su apariencia y de ser muy joven era muy eficiente en su trabajo.

Ella era de contextura delgada y de talla pequeña tenía el cabello azul, unos enormes pero preciosos ojos en color avellana y era joven se preguntaran por su edad. Ella a pesar de ocupar un puesto muy importante dentro de la empresa solo tenía 19 años de edad.

Este era el motivo por el cual me llevaba tan bien con ella, tenía la misma edad que yo. Salió disparada del asiento y se colgó de mi cuello en un cálido abrazo, yo también respondí del mismo modo el gesto diciéndole:

Levy muy fuerte me estoy quedando sin aire.-

Ella dejo de presionar mi cuello se apartó un poco de mí sin romper el abrazo, mirándome directamente a la cara para decirme:

Es tu culpa por no avisar que llagabas hoy de tu viaje.-

Solo le dedique una pequeña sonrisa, a modo de decir que me encanto el gesto, iba a pronunciar palabra cuando sonó el bendito teléfono ubicado en la esquina del escritorio junto al ordenador rompiendo por completo el ambiente de alegría entre las dos, Levy se apresuró a coger el auricular y responder:

Si señor acaba de llegar.- en ese momento supe que era mi padre preguntando por mí en un pequeño lapso de tiempo volvió a decir.- Si señor en este momento la hago pasar. Para luego colgar.

Giro su cuerpo en mi dirección y me dijo:

Tu padre quiere que pases ahora, luego de que salgas continuaremos donde nos quedamos.

Asentí con la cabeza y me encamine hasta llegar al final del pasillo donde me encontré con aquella enorme puerta de madera en color marrón oscuro y detrás de ella seguramente se encontraría mi padre.

Tome aire para llenarme de valor y pasar a ver a mi padre, me tranquilice un poco, luego toque suavemente la puerta y desde el otro lado pude oír la voz de mi padre indicando que entrara.

Cogí la perilla con sumo cuidado, la gire y me adentre sin levantar la vista al interior mientras cerraba la puerta a mis espaldas. Una vez dentro me atreví a levantar la mirada, me lleve una sorpresa inmediata, en la pequeña sala de espera dentro de la oficina se encontraban tres personas aparte de mi padre.

Mi vista tardo un momento en adaptase a la iluminación escasa del lugar, luego de unos instantes pude ver a mi padre que estaba sentado detrás del enorme escritorio de mármol en el sillón de cuero negro y al frente de él se hallaba la portátil abierta con la pantalla aun encendida, mi nerviosismo se hizo presente una vez más.

Se colocó de pie y dio unos cuantos pasos antes de llegar frente al escritorio y arrimar su cuerpo al enorme escritorio, luego cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y me miro directamente.

Sinceramente no soportaba el ambiente tan tenso dentro de aquella oficina así que decidí romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado allí diciendo:

Padre para que me mandó llamar?.- pregunte en tono lo más calmado que pude, tratando de ignorar a las personas que se encontraban allí presentes.

Lucy.- dijo con una voz ronca.- Hija quiero pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento, sé que te he mantenido alejada de mí desde que tu madre murió, pero quiero que sepas que me arrepiento por ello, es por eso que quiero que vuelvas a vivir conmigo en la mansión.

Al oír aquella palabras mis ojos me comenzaron a picar, era signo de que pronto llegarían mis lágrimas había ansiado tanto este momento, que no me importo llorar frente aquel grupo de extraños. Me lleve la mano derecha a la boca en un intento de acallar el dolor y la felicidad dentro de mí.

Mi padre dejo su postura anterior para caminar hacia mí y envolverme en un cálido abrazo, lo que tanto había deseado por años hoy se hacía realidad. Lo abrase con fuerza no me importo arrugar el fino traje que llevaba puesto, esto era lo que yo quería de él un simple abrazo y que me dijera que me quería, solo eso.

Al terminar mi brazo una enorme sonrisa apareció en mi rostro y en el suyo también. Ladeo el cuerpo en dirección de las tres personas que se encontraban allí y dijo:

Perdonen por la escena que acaban de presenciar.-

Dio un paso al costado para ver mejor de quienes se trataba mientras me limpiaba del rostro las lágrimas que aun salían, y pude ver que eran tres jóvenes muy apuestos. Iban vestidos con trajes negros.

Uno de ellos se colocó de pie y dijo:

No tiene que disculparse señor.

La voz de aquel hombre era fuerte, denotaba seguridad en sus palabras pero también tenía un toque misterioso y sexy.

Mi padre solo dio un.- Gracias por su comprensión.

Y tomo nuevamente la palabra diciendo:

Hija si te he llamado aquí es porque quiero que tú me representes e una reunión muy importante que se llevara a cabo en la ciudad de Paris.-

Eso también me tomo por sorpresa, iba a decir algo pero él otra vez se me adelanto.

Estas personas que ves aquí serán tus guardaespaldas personales, aunque falta uno aquí, se lo mucho que te encanta Paris es por eso que la reunión con mis socios se desarrollara dentro de dos semanas pero quiero que tu vayas a relajarte un poco, antes de que la reunión se lleve a cabo, yo también iré pero primero debo terminar de cerrar un negocio muy importante. Piensa en esto como si fueran vacaciones para nosotros que dices.-

La idea de irme de viaje con tres o mejor dicho cuarto desconocidos no me hacía gracia, pero al oír que el también iría y seria como unas vacaciones para nosotros me cambio el humor. Asentí lentamente en señal de que estaba de acuerdo con lo que me había propuesto.

Al ver la sonrisa en su rostro comprendí que mi respuesta le agradaba, me cogió del brazo y me coloco delante de el para luego presentarme aquel trio de hombres frente a nosotros.

Caballeros sé que es un poco tarde para esto pero permítanme presentarles a mi hija, la señorita Lucy Heartfilia.-

Los tres hombres ahora estaban de pie, el que momentos antes había hablado ahora se presentaba:

Mi nombre es Gray Fullbaster, encantado de conocerla señorita decía al tiempo que hacia una sutil reverencia.

Era alto, de contextura delgada, cabello oscuro de unos ojos grises.

Mi nombre es Jerall Fernandez, decía el otro tipo que estaba a la derecha de Gray.

Tenía el cabello azulado, de contextura delgada y también era alto aunque lo que llamo mi atención fue un tatuaje en el ojo derecho que iniciaba sobre él y terminaba abajo del mismo.

Y por último se presentaba el sujeto de la izquierda diciendo.

Mi nombre es Gajeel Redfox.

Un tipo alto de apariencia ruda, tenía el cabello oscuro aunque alargado y un poco despeinado.

Encantada de conocerlos a ustedes.- dije tratando de sonar lo más amable posible.

Mi padre tomo una vez más la palabra y dijo:

Hija sé que esto es muy repentino pero quiero que viajes esta noche, podrás llevarte también a Levy, sus vacaciones comienzan el día de mañana pero ya cumplió con su trabajo aquí.

Ahora si mi felicidad era completa en un solo día había recibido muchas sorpresas muy agradables:

La primera el amistarme con mi padre.

La segunda tendría un viaje a Paris.

Y por último mi mejor amiga vendría conmigo.

Era tanta mi felicidad que algo muy dentro de mi comenzó a sospechar del repentino cambio de actitud de mi padre, pero no le hice caso quería creer que a mi padre le importaba y me deje llevar por ese pensamiento.

Pero no puede evitar hacer una pregunta:

Padre porque contrataste a tantos guardaespaldas si solo es un viaje de negocios?.-

Mi pregunta cambio por completo el ambiente y note un pequeño signo de preocupación de mi padre pero fue tan fugaz que ni siquiera le di importancia.

Hija sabes que soy un hombre muy influyente a nivel mundial, manejo una de las corporaciones más grandes del mundo y no faltan personas que quieran lastimar lo que yo más quiero, es por eso que decidí contratar a los chichos de Fiar Tail, una de las mejores agencias de Guardaespaldas.

Aquella respuesta despejo mi duda, era cierto que mi padre Jude Heartfilia, era un empresario exitoso, se desempeñaba en el rubro de las telecomunicaciones y transportes a nivel mundial, por lo tanto tenía una enorme fortuna.

Le dedique una sonrisa una vez más y ese simple gesto pareció tranquilizarlo.

Uno de los tres hombres que habían permanecido en silencio, específicamente Gray dijo:

Señor procederemos con lo indicado ahora si nos disculpan demos terminar de arreglar los últimos detalles para el viaje de esta noche. Luego se encaminaron a la puerta y salieron de la oficina.

Anda hija a que esperas ve a prepararte para tu viaje y lleva a Levy contigo.- su voz me hizo despegar la vista de la puerta por donde se habían perdido aquellos hombres.

Asentí feliz le di un beso en la mejilla y le dije:

Gracias papá.- y Salí de la oficina cerré la puerta y corrí al escritorio de Levy quien me esperaba con una enorme sonrisa y fiel bolso colgado del hombro y supuse que sabría todo.

La cogí de la mano y eche a correr con ella hacia el ascensor, unas vez dentro nuestras risas eran lo único que oía.

Salimos del edificio y nos dirigíamos al apartamento de Levy quien ya tenía una maleta preparada para el viaje y por lo visto luego pasaríamos a mi apartamento por la mía ya que era seguro que mi padre habría llamado a Spetto una mucama que cuidaba de mí y trabajaba para mi padre.

En el trayecto nos detuvimos en un centro comercial a comer algo antes de llegar al apartamento de Levy, comimos unas hamburguesas con una gaseosa, mientras nos poníamos al día una con la otra y planeábamos lo que haríamos en Paris.

La hora paso volando, pronto recibí la llamada de mi padre diciendo que los chichos nos esperarían en el aeropuerto y que uno de los chichos pasaría a recogernos en mi apartamento, después viajaríamos en el Jet privado de papá.

Estábamos en mi apartamento despidiéndonos de Spetto, cuando oímos el timbre, seguro era uno de los chicos que venían a recogernos, abrí la puerta y allí estaba parado un joven alto, pero no era ninguno de los que vi esta tarde. Estaba parado dándome la espalda, mientras colocaba la alarma al auto estacionado al frente de la acera, giro su cuerpo hacia mí y pude verlo mejor.

Mi corazón salto como loco al observarlo y enseguida mis mejillas iban cogiendo rubor, no sé porque me sentí avergonzada, y diminuta ante su mirada, lo que si sabía era que este hombre seria mi perdición.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Que tal les pareció el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia.**

 **Espero poder recibir sus comentarios, por favor dejen reviews entre más sean tratare de actualizar mucho más rápido.**

 **El próximo capítulo será dentro de 15 días xk kiero ver la aceptación de esta historia.**

 **Sin más que decir nos vemos bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero que nada mil disculpas x el atraso….. TwT no me odien….**

 **.**

 **SEGUNDA NOCHE: EL VIAJE**

Giro su cuerpo por completo su cuerpo cuando noto mi presencia, pasaron algunos segundos de silencio, luego aparto algunos mechones de cabello de su frente y me pregunto:

Usted es la señorita Heartfilia.-

Si.- respondí

Mucho gusto conocerla, soy Natsu Dragneel uno de sus guardaespaldas.-

Tenía el cabello rosa, traía un traje oscuro, sus ojos eran ocultados por las gafas oscuras que traían puestas. Por lo que pude ver notar su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado y le asentaba demasiado bien el traje.

Disculpe, pero como sé que usted es quien dice ser? .- cuestione ya que hoy no lo había visto en la reunión de esta tarde.

Mi pregunta pareció tomarlo por sorpresa, porque sinceramente no espere a que apartara las gafas oscuras de su rostro revelándose ante mí unos preciosos ojos de color jade, me quede perdida en ellos.

Señorita si no confía en mi puede llamar a su padre.- me respondía.

Entonces fue cuando recordé a mi padre decir:

Ellos tres serán tus guardaespaldas, aunque falta uno.-

Dirigí mi vista hacia él y le dije:

Disculpa, ahora recuerdo que mi padre te menciono, pero no me dijo tu nombre.-

Mientras yo me disculpaba con él, Levy y Spetto hacían su ingreso a la sala, luego de haber estado en la cocina.

Levy me miro con rostro de como quien pregunta:

¿Quién es él?—

Inmediatamente respondí a su pregunta presentándolo:

Él es Natsu Dragneel, él nos acompañara en el viaje.-y luego le presente a Levy junto con Spetto.

Terminadas las presentaciones, cogimos nuestras maletas que estaban junto a la puerta, para subirlas al auto, cuando yo iba a coger mi maleta, Natsu se me adelanto, llevando mi maleta y la de Levy al auto.

Abrace a Spetto quien lucía triste por mi partida, le di un beso en la mejilla y le dije:

Te quiero, tranquila sabes que volveré pronto. – cuan equivocada estaba al decir aquello.

Subía al auto donde ya me esperaba Levy, le sonreía por última vez a Spetto y Natsu arranco, las calles de Japón a esas horas de la noche estaban un poco despejadas, el trayecto entre los tres hacia el aeropuerto fue silencioso.

Una vez que llegamos al menos yo misma quise coger mi maleta cuando Natsu abrió la maletera y saco las maletas, una vez mas no me dejo hacerlo, camine resignada a sus espaldas junto con Levy quien parecía estar feliz por el viaje. Una vez que estuvimos frente al jet privado de mi padre, pude ver a Gray, Jerall y Gajeel parados junto a la escalera de ascenso al jet.

Los tres hombres allí parados, me saludaron con una reverencia y Gray daba un paso al frente para recibirnos diciendo:

Buenas noches señorita Heartfilia.-

Buenas noches chicos.- respondí.- les presento a Levy mi amiga y la secretaria de mi padre.- Dije señalando a Levy.

Ella solo hizo un apequena reverencia a modo de saludo aquel grupo frente a nosotras.

Terminadas las presentaciones abordamos el jet era espacioso y muy cómodo el interior era casi como estar en una casa, mirábamos asombradas el interior que era de color blanco, unos cuantos asientos de cuero bien ubicados una barra al fondo y alrededor unos taburetes le hacían juego, lo que llamo mi atención fue ver a dos señoritas preparando unos bocadillos en la barra.

Gray se acercó a mí y me las presento:

Ella es Erza.- señalando a una guapa pelirroja.- Y ella es Juvia.- un achica también guapa y de cabello azulado.- ellas también trabajan con nosotros.

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia y ella es Levy McGarden.- dije presentándonos a ambas.-

Las dos señoritas esbozaron una sonrisa dedicada a nosotras, para luego preguntarnos.-

Desean servirse un bocadillo?.-

Dirigí mi mirada al plato frente a mí y allí estaba fruta picada y a lado de esta había un pequeño recipiente con una crema blanca. Dude un instante y asentí con la cabeza cogí un tenedor y comencé a picar la fruta para luego untarla en aquella crema, cuando el sabor del primer bocado invadió mi paladar no pude evitar soltar un sonido de satisfacción ante el sabor. Ruborizándome un poco por atraer sus miradas.

Luego Levi también comenzó a saborear aquel delicioso aperitivo para también repetir mi sonido de satisfacción ante el sabor. La mire de reojo, estaba mirándome nuestras miradas se encontraron y nuestras risas salieron a flote, pronto se unirían a nosotras Erza y Juvia con unas sonrisas también.

Luego de aquel momento agradable pude escuchar como por los altavoces del jet la voz de Gajeel

Termine los prepativos.-

Señoritas por favor diríjanse a sus asientos que un pocos minutos despegaremos.- esa era la voz de Gray.

Levi y yo nos dirigimos a los asientos que nos habían asignado, tomamos asiento y luego se escuchó el sonar de las turbinas indicándonos que pronto cogeríamos vuelo.

Suspire al sentir el movimiento del jet para luego susurrar en voz baja:

Aquí se inicia mi nueva aventura.- y en cierto modo era verdad iniciaba pero no como yo lo esperaba, aunque eso aún era desconocido para mí.

Después de media hora ya estamos en los aires surcando el cielo, por una de las puertas ingreso Jerall para decirnos:

Les mostrare sus camarotes para que puedan descansar, el viaje es un poco largo y supongo que deben estar agotadas.

Tenía razón estábamos completamente agotadas, desabrochamos el cinturón de seguridad y seguimos a Jerall x un pasillo donde habían 6 puertas. En ellas estaba escrito el nombre de cada uno de los que viajábamos ahora pude observar que la cerradura era para ser abierta con una tarjeta o eso parecía.

Estas de aquí son las suyas, sus pertenencias ya están aquí dentro.-

La voz gruesa y algo misteriosa de Jerall me saco de mis pensamientos, luego le entrego una tarjeta a Levi y otra a mi.- La primera es de usted Señorita McGarden y la ultima de usted señorita Heartfilia.- Dicho aquello paso a retirase.

Bueno Lu sinceramente estoy muriendo de sueño.- me dijo

Yo también estoy agotada.- la abrace y le di el buenas noches para luego entrar a mi camarote.

Cuando ingrese me lleve una gran sorpresa era más grande de lo que imagine había una cama de tamaño estándar ubicada a lado de la ventanilla del Jet una pequeña cómoda y a los pies de la cama se encontraba mi maleta al lado había una pequeña puerta suponía que serían los servicios.

Me dirigí a mi maleta y saque del interior ropa para dormir, me cambie fui a los servicios cepille mis dientes, mi cabello y luego me acosté en la mullida cama. No tarde en dormir ya que en realidad estaba muy cansada había sido un día lleno de felicidad.

Desperté sintiendo una enorme sed, no pude soportarlo más y Salí de mi camarote con dirección a la barra quizás allí habría alguna bebida que pudiera calmar mi sed. Al salir vi frente a mí la puerta que tenía escrito en ella Natsu y recordé que no lo volví a ver desde nuestra llegada, suponía que tal vez estuviera en la cabina de controles. Sin pensar más en ello me dirigí a la barra pero un sonido extraño detuvo mi avance.

La primera puerta del pasadillo de habitaciones estaba entre abierta y del interior se escuchaban quejidos, fije mi vista en el nombre de la puerta y me lleve una gran sorpresa ese camarote era para dos personas y era para nada más ni nada menos que Jerall y Erza, gire mi cuerpo al pensar el que esos dos tenían esa clase de relación, nuevamente levante la vista y en la puerta frene a la de Jerall y Erza ahora veía escrito en ella Juvia y Gray.

Un Oh de sorpresa estaba alojado en mi cara me quede observando ahora el nombre de la otra pareja cuando también escuche quejidos provenientes de este otro camarote, mi cara comenzó a coger un rubor enorme así que decidí ir rápido por algo de agua en la barra sin hacer mucho ruido al caminar.

Llegue a la barra y tome asiento en uno de los taburetes de allí para tratar de calmar un poco mi agitada respiración por el reciente descubrimiento que hice involuntariamente. Respire y exhalé un par de veces hasta que logre calmarme. Me puse de pie y rodee la barra para coger alguna bebida que me quitara la sed.

Había toda clase de vinos y wiskis ubicados en la estantería pero una botella sin etiqueta y con un contenido de color rojo llamo mi atención estaba ubicada en cubeta con hielo a un lado de la estantería. La cogí para ver si la etiqueta no se había desprendido pero no halle ninguna, al obsérvala de cerca pude apreciar que el contenido ero un poco más rojo de lo vi en primer lugar. Estaba a punto de quitar el corcho y olerla pero alguien quito la botella de mis manos de forma brusca. Gire mi cuerpo para encontrarme a Natsu con cara de pocos amigos a mis espaldas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Perdón nuevamente x la tardanza los quiero y recuerden dejar su comentario xfa…. TwT…**


	3. Chapter 3

TERCERA NOCHE: SECRETOS

El rostro de Natsu lucia realmente furioso, trague saliva por el temor que me infundían aquellos ojos jade sobre mí.

Lo s.. si. Siento.- salió de mis labios

Después de aquellas palabras pareció volver en si bajo la vista hacia el suelo para que no pudiera observar sus ojos y lentamente se giró y coloco la botella sobre la barra.

Discúlpame tú a mí.- me dijo.

Yo lo siento mucho, no quería molestar, es solo que me dio mucha sed.- dije mientras me rascaba la nuca.

No respondió por un instante pensé que realmente estaba muy molesto me fije en él y ya no traía puesto su traje negro ahora estaba vestido con un jean de color negro y una playera roja sin mangas permitiéndome ver su muy bien fornida espalda.

El silencio se me hizo una eternidad hasta que lo escuche decir:

Que desea beber?-

Agua por favor.- fue todo lo que pode articular.

Paso de largo ignorándome cogió un vaso de la estantería y luego una botella de agua mineral, lleno el vaso con el agua y me lo tendió.

Dude en aceptar pero mientras mi mente aun dudaba mi cuerpo ya estaba estirando los brazos para recibir el vaso con agua. Temiendo hacerlo enfadar y que mis piernas fallaran me senté en uno de los taburetes de la barra alejada de la botella. Termine de beber el vaso y le di un:

Gracias.-

De nada.-me dijo Disculpa nuevamente por mi comportamiento, es solo… - guardo silencio un momento como meditando lo que me diría.- es solo….. que esta botella de aquí es de mi propiedad y es muy importante para mí.

Discúlpame yo no sabía.-

Tranquila…. pero disculpa puedo darte un consejo.-

Aquello me tomo por sorpresa y solo dije:

Si.-

Me miro de pies a cabeza y dijo:

No es conveniente que te vistas así frente a un grupo de desconocidos.

Me mire de pies a cabeza para ver mejor mi atuendo que consistía en un short corto de color blanco y una playera a tirantes en color rosa, también me percaté de que Salí sin haberme calzado las sandalias al notar ese pequeño detalle me avergoncé de estar vestida así, pero esta era mi forma de vestir en casa ya que solo vivía allí con Spetto y me sentía cómoda así.

No me atrevía a levantar la vista para encontrarme con aquellos ojos jade, mi timidez me hizo colocarme de pie para salir de allí lo más pronto posible, pero cuando lo hice un rayo resonó muy cerca del jet, aquel estruendo hizo que pegue un pequeño grito mientras volvía mi cuerpo en dirección a la barra con rapidez para sostenerme, en el proceso rompí el vaso de cristal y me hice un pequeño corte en el antebrazo.

No note el corte que me hice hasta que una hilera de sangre brotaba y corría caliente por mi piel haciéndome dar cuenta de que el corte no era superficial al contrario era un poco profunda, las frías manos de Natsu pronto levantaron mi brazo para ver mejor la herida, pude notar un pequeño temblor en su cuerpo, alce la vista para ver su rostro pero sus ojos eran ocultados por el flequillo de su rosada cabellera.

Rápido ve a tu camarote.- me ordeno con voz fría.

Pero.. necesito un botiquín para mi herida.-

Eso no importa corre.-

Lo mire extrañada y a los pocos segundos oí unos pasos apresurase hacia donde estábamos centre mi vista hacia donde provenían los sonidos y vi aparecer a Gray junto a Jerall los dos venían con pantalones negros pero de la cintura para arriba estaban desnudos, me quede helada al contemplar aquellos cuerpos bien formados. Escuche ahora unos pasos veloces y más ensordecedores que antes parecía como si fueran los pasos de algún dragón a punto de cazar su presa.

Llévatela de aquí.- dijo Gray.

Yo me encargo de la otra.- decía Jerall.

Si antes estaba confundida, ahora no entendía nada, iba a protestar cuando unos brazos fríos me acuñaron en ellos y me elevan del suelo haciéndome perder todo contacto con aquella superficie, parpadeo sorprendida por dicha acción, mi cerebro no procesaba lo que acaba de ocurrir cuando note que Natsu corría hacia mi Camarote a una velocidad Increíble.

Ingreso dentro del camarote conmigo en brazos y cerró la puerta me dejo sobre mi cama y luego hizo volvió hacia la puerta en donde hizo unos signos extraños que parecían formar una estrella rodeada de un circulo mientras recitaba una extrañas palabras que no comprendí.

Al otro lado de la puerta pude oír todo un escándalo eran las voces de Gray, de Jerall y la de Gajeel exigiendo a gritos que abran la puerta en donde yo estaba, no entendía nada me moría de miedo y el dolor en mi brazo no ayudaba mucho que digamos

Natsu respiraba de una forma pesada y aquel estado en el que estaba no me ayudaba a relajarme al contrario me ponía mucho más nerviosa.

Levy.- susurre al recordar a mi amiga quien estaba en la siguiente habitación.

Corrí hacia la puerta para abrirla y asegurarme que mi amiga estaba bien pero la cerradura estaba atascada o al menos eso parecía, golpee la puerta desesperada por salir de ahí sin importarme que mi herida se hacía cada vez más profunda por la brusquedad de mis movimientos al golpear la puerta en un intento de salir. Al mismo tiempo también Gritaba su nombre para que al me ella me respondiera de esa forma estaría más tranquila al saber que está bien.

Mis lágrimas ya habían salido al exterior cuando desde el otro lado de la pared pude escuchar el grito de mi amiga diciéndome:

Lu, estoy bien.-

Aquel grito me devolvió el alma al cuerpo y también el dolor se hizo presente obligándome a caer de rodillas, Natsu se acercó a mí y me abrazo, entre lágrimas le pedía una explicación por aquel comportamiento.

Él dudaba en si responder o callar a mis suplicas, el sangrado estaba volviendo. Levanto mi antebrazo ensangrentado lo vi temblar nuevamente y esconder su mirada tras su flequillo esto ya me estaba incomodando.

Natsu sal de ahí puedes perder el contr….- escuche gritar a Gray.

Estoy bien, se manejarlo.- grito desde el interior.

Luego de haber dicho eso oía los pasos de todos alejándose del lugar.

Esta vez levanto la mirada para observarme y pude notar por un pequeño segundo que sus hermosos ojos jade ahora eran de un color rojo escarlata, pestañe un par de veces para ver si mi vista no me fallaba, y como lo vi en un instante volvió a desaparecer aquel color rojo en su mirada, o solo lo imagine?.

Ahora deberíamos curar esa herida.-

Si.- y Salí de mi trance.

Lo vi colocarse de pie y adentrarse en los servicios, luego salió con una pequeña cajita de color blanco entre sus manos, ese era el botiquín de primeros auxilios se acercó a mí y comenzó a curar con mucho cuidado el estado de mi herida, al finalizar cerro la pequeña caja y la devolvió a su lugar. Al salir nuevamente solo dije:

Gracias…. Dude por unos segundos pero finalmente pregunte.- ¿ Que fue todo eso?.-

Se sentó a los pies de mi cama y me dijo:

Todo lo que te puedo decir por ahora es que Gajeel aún no logra controlarse frente a este tipo de situaciones.

Entonces recordé que el hizo una especie de señal o marca en la puerta, después de hizo la puerta se atascó, y como si leyera mi mente:

Aquello que hice es un conjuro de protección.- mis ojos expresaban sorpresa e incredulidad ante sus palabras.- Si señorita Lucy soy uno de a los que en estos tiempos llaman Hechiceros aunque no soy exactamente uno.

 **NOTA: Hechicero: persona que puede utilizar magia atravez de conjuros.**

 **Perdón por no actualizar rápido sufrí el robo de mi celular.. TwT… donde ya tenía avanzado estos capítulos, no me maten tuve que volver a escribir todo des el inicio….**


	4. Chapter 4

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

Entonces recordé que el hizo una especie de señal o marca en la puerta, después de hizo la puerta se atascó, y como si leyera mi mente:

Aquello que hice es un conjuro de protección.- mis ojos expresaban sorpresa e incredulidad ante sus palabras.- Si señorita Lucy soy uno de a los que en estos tiempos llaman Hechiceros aunque no soy exactamente uno.

 **CUARTA NOCHE: VERDAD AL DESCUBIRTO**

Había escuchado bien?.- en estos tiempos? Que rayos significaba eso. Mi cerebro estaba demasiado aturdido con todas las cosas vividas en este vuelo y solo habían transcurrido unas cuantas horas.

El incómodo silencio de la habitación me perturbaba un poco y además el hecho de estar aquí encerrada con un tipo que apenas conozco desde hace unas horas para romper con este incomodo momento decidí preguntar:

Me podrías explicar mejor? .- si ya se parecía estúpida por el hecho de que él ya me había dicho ser un hechicero, pero e ahí el asunto como que algo parecido a un hechicero pero no.

Bueno… veraz..- comenzaba sus palabras con duda.- yo no soy un humano normal y común a los demás digamos que soy diferente.- me dijo mientras regresaba todos los materiales que había usado para terminar de curar mi herida.

A que te refieres con diferente?-

Se levantó de la cama y se fue sin decirme nada hacia el cuarto de servicios. Me quede mirando en dirección por donde se había ido pero con mala cara.

Note que se demoraba más de la cuenta en aquel lugar luego de 10 minutos encerrado ahí pensé que tal vez se estaba aseando alguna mancha de sangre que deje sobre su ropa ya que oi el chorro del agua, pasaron otros veinte minutos y no salía en serio ya me estaba preocupando. Es que acaso pensaba pasarse todo el viaje que quedaba ahí dentro?.

Me levante de mi cama y me dirigí hacia el lugar toque la puerta un par de veces y nada no había respuesta, gire el pomo y el cuarto estaba en una oscuridad absoluta era imposible distinguir bien aquel lugar era pequeño pero lo suficientemente proporcionado. De la nada escuche unos leves quejidos de dolor.

Me asuste y busque el interruptor de la luz, cuando mi mano estuvo a punto de encenderlo otra mano fría detuvo en seco a la mía, me gire un poco y reconocí el cuerpo de Natsu su tacto no era ni suave ni fuerte, pero lo suficientemente sólido para detener mis movimientos.

No enciendas la luz.-

Pero….

No quiero que me veas … sal.- me ordeno

Bien pero suéltame.- gruñí ofendida por haberme preocupado por este idiota. Iba saliendo cuando escuche algo caer justo a mis pies, me incline y era el cuerpo de Natsu que le diablos le pasaba ahora.

Decidí salir a pedir ayuda, pero recordé que la puerta estaba bajo un conjuro y ahora como rayos saldría de aquí intente gritar por ayuda pero nadie me escuchaba, deje de hacerlo al notar que las luces de la habitación se habían apagado, la poca iluminación era suficiente como para distinguir, la silueta de Natsu estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta y corrí a su lado al notar que estaba a punto de caer nuevamente, pase su brazo por mis hombros para darle equilibrio y note que su torso desnudo di unos cuantos pasos con el pero sentía que su cuerpo iba a caer hacia adelante, decidí colocar mi mano en su pecho para detener la caída pero lo primero que toque fueron sus abdominales muy bien marcados, se me acelero el corazón ante la situación mientras la sangre se me subía a la cara, lo hice acostarse en la cama, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados pero estoy segura que se mantenía consiente.

De un momento a otro su respiración agitada se había detenido y ya no se escuchaba más me acerque para ver si aún respiraba, se sentó de golpe en la cama y tiro de mi cuerpo hasta dejarlo debajo del suyo sus destellantes ojos rojos eran lo único que distinguí de su rostro. Me quede de piedra al ver esos ojos que le habían sucedido a sus ojos por mi mente paso la idea de que el no era humano , mi brazo herido fue lo primero que toco mientras se inclinaba y daba pequeños pero suaves besos en la piel de mi brazo mientras se hacía camino hacia mi cuello

Natsu detente.- ordene pero no me obedecía.-Cada vez se acercaba más a mi cuello.- DETENTE.- grite pero nada, removía mi cuerpo bajo el suyo con la intención de liberarme pero él tenía mucha más fuerza que yo.

Por mi mente cruzo la idea que este tipo me iba a violar, la sola idea me aterraba, junte aire para gritar nuevamente y cuando abrí la boca para soltar mi grito, los labios de Natsu estaban sobre los míos besándome con desesperación, abrí los ojos como platos, aquel beso me tomo por sorpresa y me transmitía el sentimiento que necesitaba amor en su vida que por alguna razón estaba sufriendo. No sé qué ideas cruzaron por mi cerebro para llegar aquel pensamiento y la verdad ya nada me importaba. Solo deseaba que él se sintiera querido no sé por qué pero algo dentro mío me decía que le ayude a mitigar su dolor.

Relaje mi cuerpo y rodee con mis brazos su cuello al tiempo que le correspondía el beso, mientras que mi mano derecha jugueteaba con el cabello de su nuca, era suave y sedoso, de pronto mi necesidad de aire se hizo presente, él lo noto y separo sus labios de los míos.

Perdóname.- susurro contra mi oído y luego sentí sus fríos labios junto con sus dientes un poco afilados mordiendo suavemente mi cuello.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y cuando estuve a punto de besarle nuevamente la voz de Gray se oyó tras la puerta.

NATSU.- grito a todo pulmón.

Natsu se volvió a mírame pero ya no tenían aquellos ojos rojos, noto la posición en que estábamos y separo de inmediato, parecía que hubiera visto algún fantasma porque abrió los ojos como platos mientras dejaba mi cuerpo en libertad se apresuró a retirar el conjuro de la puerta y salir mientras que yo me acomodaba para sentarme sobre la cama al tiempo que tomaba con mi mano derecha mi cuello.

Natsu salió disparado y Gray entro casi corriendo y se arrodillo frente a mí su mirada se posó en la mano que se encontraba en mi cuello y la aparto con delicadeza, al momento escuche un gruñido proveniente de su garganta en un principio me sorprendió esa reacción. Luego pensé que debía algo en mi cuello para que Gray tuviera esa reacción, mi cerebro capto esa idea y me pare de la cama y Salí corriendo a verme en el espejo encendí la luz y me coloque frente al espejo, aparte un mechón de cabellos de mi cuello y observe un par de pequeños orificios marcados en mi cuello.

Esto no era posible que era él exactamente. Acaso era un vampiro imposible, los vampiros no existen, pero que significaban aquellos ojos rojos, aquella botella de la barra con un líquido rojo dentro, acaso era sangre. Todas esas preguntas llegaron una tras otra volviendo mi cabeza un auténtico tormento de pensamientos. Ahora quería respuestas y Gray sería el encargado de dármelas, no fue el necesario el ir a buscarlo porque eme estaba esperando parado en medio del cuarto cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y mordiéndose una uña en señal de nerviosismo, me observo un momento y luego camino hacia mí me tomo de los hombros y me miró fijamente al tiempo que me decía:

Es mejor que olvides lo que paso aquí, es por tu propia seguridad.-

Iba a protestar cuando observe sus ojos tomar un color claro azulado, mientras me perdía en ellos los pasos apresurados de Levy interrumpieron en la habitación.

Lucy ¿estás bien?.- pregunto con un tono de preocupación en sus voz.

Si.- dije y fue al mismo tiempo que Gray retiraba sus manos de mis hombros hizo un gesto de disgusto y salió de allí dejándome sola con Levy.

 **NARRA GRAY**

Estaba en mi habitación con Juvia sentada sobre mi regazo, cuando oímos los pasos desesperados de Gajeel correr en dirección de donde minutos antes habíamos captado un aroma de sangre exquisito, era embriagador incluso para mí. Juvia se colocó de pie y olfateo ese extraordinario aroma tanto ella como yo éramos conscientes de nuestro estado por lo tanto le dije que se ocupara de la otra chica que venía con Lucy Heartfilia ella asintió y se fue de inmediato hacia la habitación de la otra chica al salir me encontré con Jerall y Erza asintieron con la cabeza y luego estábamos corriendo Jerall y yo en dirección de la barra, Juvia y Erza hacían ingreso en la habitación de Levy.

Cuando estábamos llegando a la barra Natsu tomaba en brazos el cuerpo de Lucy corría en dirección de su cuarto, al pasar por nuestro lado comprendimos que ese extraordinario olor no era más otro que la sangre de Lucy.

Dejamos de pensar en aquel aroma cuando notamos la presencia de Gajeel hacer acto de presencia e ir tras la rubia, entre Jerall y yo logramos contener su paso para ir tras su objetivo, no nos convenía que unas simple mortales supiesen sobre nuestra existencia, este era un trabajo simple que realizábamos con la finalidad de cumplir una promesa que le realizo el padre de Natsu a la madre de Lucy cuando eran amigos. La promesa era simple cuidar de su pequeña Lucy solo eso.

Nosotros sabíamos que una de las mafias más poderosas iba por las cabezas de la familia Heartfilia, así que usamos nuestras influencias para realizar este viaje, con la finalidad de protegerlos.

El forcejeo constante de Gajeel por liberarse de nuestro agarre era constante, fue cuando Jerall uso sus poderes de Hipnosis contra Gajeel para que se controlara, fue bastante agotador para Jerall el controlar la mente de Gajeel ya que al terminar respiraba con un poco de agitación. Llevamos a Gajeel a la sala de controles donde los dos colocamos parte de un hechizo para sellar la puerta y que pudiera salir. Deje encargado a Jerall y fui a ver a Natsu.

Llegue a la puerta de Lucy y escuche todo un jaleo, me apresure en hacer que Levy le gritara desde la otra habitación que estaba bien, fue cuando se calmó todo aquel bullicio y mi mente ahora solo pensaba en Natsu, quien estaba encerrado junto a la que portaba aquella extraordinaria sangre que nos enloquecía a todos.

Natsu.- toque la puerta

Estoy bien, puedo controlarlo.- me grito desde el otro lado.

Sabía que él era demasiado cabezota como para dejar a la rubia luego de lo ocurrido, pero en serio Natsu no saldría de allí hasta asegurarse de la perfecta condición de la Lucy, él le había prometido a su padre cumplir aquella promesa por él. Me separe de la puerta y me fui a despejar un poco todo este jaleo me estresaba.

Estaba sentado en la barra tomando un trago de vino tinto cuanto note bajo la barra una botella rojiza intacta, lance un maldición y corrí nuevamente a la habitación de Lucy.

Me pare frente a la puerta y grite:

NATSU.- con el mayor enfado posible.

A los pocos segundos el abrió la puerta, y paso corriendo sin ni siquiera mirarme note a Lucy sentarse sobre la cama mientras se sostenía el cuello.

Mierda.- chille para mis adentros a paso apresurado me coloque de rodillas frente a ella y retire su mano y mi peor pensamiento se hizo realidad. Natsu la había Marcado como suya, tenía un par de Marcas de perforación de los colmillos de Natsu.

Ella se levantó de la cama y corrió a los servicios, al regresar estaba dudando si es que la marca de Natsu ya se había hecho presente en ella, la vi aparecer me acerque a ella y la tome de los hombros la gire sutilmente, me cerciore si la marca de Natsu ya estaba tatuada en su piel pero no la encontré solté el aire contenido en mis pulmones y le dije:

Es mejor que olvides lo que paso aquí, es por tu propia seguridad.-

Estaba en ello cuando la inoportuna de Levy hizo acto de presencia, rogué internamente que hubiera logrado borrar sus recuerdos pero no estaba del todo seguro.

Salí de la habitación dejándolas solas rogando que hubiera tenido el tiempo suficiente para borrar sus recuerdos y ahora me dirigía a buscar al maldito de Natsu para que me diera una muy buena explicación aunque yo ya lo sabía el muy maldito no se había alimentado durante cuatro malditos días.

.

 **BUENO E AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DONDE SE VA DESCUBRIENDO EL MISTERIO, SE QUE ALGUNOS ESTRAN PENSANDO Y CUANDO EL LEMON TRANQUILOS YA MUY PRONTO LO PROMETO.**


End file.
